


Confession

by Prudence_Chastity



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F, Futa!Fang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prudence_Chastity/pseuds/Prudence_Chastity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ShyFuta!Fang has a confession to make to sexkitten!Lightning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

"Lightning," Fang gulped, nervously turning to her girlfriend in the bedroom. "I… I have to talk to you about this. It… it's a really _big_ issue. I…" Fang's eyes darted around skittishly. "I haven't been completely honest to you about everything…"

A few feet in front of her, Lightning arched an eyebrow at her girlfriend. "Oh?"

"Y-yeah." Fang stuttered. "Actually, I've been leaving a sorta _big_ thing out…"

Lightning continued to stare at her girlfriend, the eyebrow hiked. "Go on."

"Well," Fang looked incredibly nervous. Lightning raised brow arched higher at her girlfriend's skittish hesitation. "I… it's this— just that— what I mean is— I need to— I have this… this _thing_ I have to tell you about."

"So I've gathered." Lightning almost looked bemused. "Are you going to tell me about it, or will I have some unpleasant surprise creeping up on me at some untimely moment?"

Fang flushed. "No— no, I'll tell you. It's just— it's a little hard…" Fang winced. " _Difficult._ I mean difficult. To talk about, I mean."

Lightning waited. "Take your time. It's not like I'm waiting to jump you or anything." The corners of Lightning's mouth lifted slightly in amusement as Fang twitched at her words.

"It's just that..." Fang took a deep breath, trying to ease her nerves. "I..." Fang swallowed the growing lump in her throat. _How am I supposed to say this to her? What's she going to think when she finds out I..._ Fang shook her head, trying to persuade herself. "I'm not _entirely_ a woman, Light." Fang winced. "I...I have something...a little extra something...that makes me...different."

"An extra something?" Light questioned, not appearing to catch on. "And what's that?"

_Guhh!_ Fang just needed her girlfriend to get it so she wouldn't have to keep stuttering around the issue. "Yes." Fang tried to explain. "I just-it's...unusual...for a woman to have it...usually that doesn't really happen, but I...I'm a special case, I guess you could say..."

Lightning looked at her curiously, waiting for her to continue. Fang fumbled. "I just-" she didn't know how to go about saying it without sounding blatant and painfully obvious, which she was trying to avoid because she was still very shy about it. If Lightning could just catch on to one of her hints and hit the realization herself, Fang had this thought that that'd be better somehow, better than if she just out and told Lightning. But her girlfriend was being thick and Fang's delicacy over the subject was washing right over her head into obliviousness. Still not wanting to be blatant about it, Fang took a step over to Lightning and grabbed her hand. "Look, _here!"_ Placing her hand against Fang's nicely fitted jeans at her groin, she waited for realization to hit Lightning.

It didn't.

Lightning, highly amused herself, managed a convincing frown at Fang's expense. "What? What am I supposed to be seeing? Feeling? Fang?"

Fang's brow darkened suddenly as she frowned. "What do you mean, you can't feel it? It's right there, Light!" Fang shoved Lightning's palm harder against the crotch of her jeans and rubbed Lightning's hand against her. "See?" Fang tried to find the realizing light dawn in Lightning's eyes. "You...you feel it, right?"

Lightning let her face fill with feigned comprehension. "Ohh, you mean your penis, Fang? Yeah, I can feel that."

Fang dropped Lightning's wrist at the comment, suddenly dumbfounded. "You...you mean you knew, Light?"

Lightning snorted. "How could I not know? I can feel it pushing against me practically every time we make out, Fang."

Fang's color deepened. "So...all this time...you knew?"

"Mhmm." Lightning nodded. "I kinda guessed as much."

Fang gulped. "...And?"

"And what?"

Fang flinched. "Well, you...you're okay with it...being there? I mean, you don't seem as...perturbed...as I'd imagined."

"Why would I be perturbed?" Lightning shrugged. "It was a little strange the first time I felt you get hard against me, yeah, but you're my girlfriend. I can understand why you'd be coy about it, but there's really no need, Fang. I still love you."

"You do?" Fang breathed a sigh of relief. _She's not freaking out._ It was a better reaction than the one she'd been thinking Light would have.

"Of course I do." Lightning grinned. "You look surprised, Fang. What did you think I would do when you told me?"

_Other than castrate me?_ Yes, Fang had been getting all kinds of terrifying visuals of Lightning taking her gunblade and... She shivered uncomfortably, unconsciously clenching her legs together a little tighter protectively. "I...didn't really think that far into it."

Lightning chuckled. "Then why'd you bother telling me?"

"Uhh..." Fang coughed. "I'd think you'd notice...we've been...getting kinda intense lately. I thought it might...come up." Fang winced.

"That would have been an uncomfortably... _difficult_ situation for you?" Lightning teased, watching her girlfriend's face heat up further.

Fang coughed nervously, still not fully believing that this was all okay with Lightning. "So...that's that...right?"

"Mhmm." Lightning smiled in amusement. "I'm actually surprised how well you kept it from me in the beginning."

"Oh?"

Lightning nodded. "How'd you managed to control that wild thing anyway?"

Fang could feel the heat in her cheeks. "I...well, I thought of Hope and Snow."

"Hope and Snow?" Lightning's brow wrinkled. "You mean, as in...HopexSnow, Hope/Snow?"

"Yeah." Fang nodded.

Lightning's crinkled brow furrowed disturbedly. "Ew."

"Yeah," Fang shivered. "With Hope on top."

"You can stop now."

"Sorry." Fang apologized, wincing as the image accosted her again. Lightning gave her a disturbed look and Fang, still flushing, piped up defensively. "Don't look at me like that! It's your fault I had to fall back on such desperate measures in the first place! You and your...short skirt and flowy hair...and the flipping! The bloody flipping, woman! It just _kills_ me..."

Lightning smiled, amused. "Sorry for being such a turn-on?" Still, Lightning cringed herself at the awful experience Fang must of had to go through in her shy embarrassment. She shook her head to clear the disturbing image from her own mind. "So anyway..." Lightning nodded down to Fang's lap. "You gonna let me see it or what?"

Fang's face felt like it was on fire. "Oh Lightning...y-you don't have to..."

"I don't have to?" Lightning snorted. "What's that supposed to mean? Am I to have sex with my girlfriend without ever getting to look at her equipment?" Fang burned firetruck red. "Besides, Fang, I've felt it enough. Who's to say I've never been curious 'bout how it looks on you?"

"But-"

"Shh," Lightning hushed, stepping forward and pushing Fang backwards to the bed. "Sit down, woman." She forcibly pushed a shy Fang to sit back on the bed.

Fang glanced down nervously at her jeans as Lightning started to undo her belt. "So...you've felt it before, you said?"

Lightning grinned as she undid the latch on the belt. "Of course I've felt it, Fang. You either get very excited from a simple make-out session, or you're very blessed."

That put a stupid grin on Fang's face for half a moment as Lightning started undoing her button and zipper. She seemed amused. "Boxers or briefs?" Undoing Fang's zipper, Lightning grabbed the leg of Fang's pants and yanked them down and off. She grinned. "Boxers, Fang? You seem so shy with me, but I see you're confident otherwise?"

Fang was having a hard time controlling her anxious, nervous, and somewhat excited glee. "Briefs... hurt a little too much, always having you around."

Lightning grinned wolfishly as she grabbed the edge of Fang's boxers, preparing to pull them off too. "Time to see how blessed you are, Fang." Fang let Lightning rip her boxers down and away as they puddled on the ground atop her clothes pile. Lightning looked down at Fang's family jewels intently while Fang held her breath for her response.

"Hmm," Lightning speculated. "Bigger than I thought you'd be, even when you're down." Reaching a hand forward, Lightning made to touch it.

Fang's hand flew out and grabbed Lightning's wrist to stop her. "Whoa-Light, w-what're you doing?"

"I just wanna touch it." Lightning insisted, innocent eyes rolling up to meet Fang's gaze. "I won't hurt it, promise." She grinned wryly. "Don't be shy."

Fang's grip on Lightning's hand loosened. "O-kayy..."

Lightning proceeded to reach down and cup Fang in her hands. Her sadistic smile grew when Fang made a strangled choking noise and her penis twitched under her fingers before it started expanding in Lightning's palm. Lightning's eyes lifted to Fang's face and a twinkle lit up the deeply blue hue in her gaze. "Doesn't take much to get you going, huh?"

"Again," Fang breathed, feeling Lightning's hand cradling her length. "I hardly call that my fault."

Lightning gave her girlfriend a dazzling smile and Fang became a little tighter in her grip. Turning her attention back down, Lightning's smile remained firmly set in place as she began to rub her fingers across Fang's hardness. To her delight, Fang gasped and tossed back her head to gaze at the ceiling from her position of being sprawled out, braced on her elbows with Lightning at her side, toying with her. "Light-" Fang exhaled noisily, so incredibly turned on as Lightning stroked her at her middle.

"Yess, Fang?" Fang breathed raggedly as Lightning used those talented fingers of hers to coax Fang into her arousal. Lightning looked back up at her, wide grin showing her delight at how hard Fang was getting under her care. "You like that, sweetie?" She punctuated with a long, delicate stroke up Fang's whole length that left Fang a little breathless.

"Oh, God, Light." Fang's eyes fluttered. _Please don't stop._

"You're pretty hard, Fang." Lightning speculated, very pleased.

Fang was having a hard time controlling her breathing. "Imagine that."

_Oh? Is she getting snarky with me now? We'll have none of that._ Lightning's smile was purely cruel. She patted Fang gently before standing up off the bed. "Well, yes, thank you for showing me, Fang. I appreciate, too, that you got up the guts to tell me. Now put that thing away so we can meet Snow and Serah for lunch."

Fang's breathing quickened as Lightning's hand left her. Eyes snapping open, she watched her girlfriend stand from the bed, preparing to leave. "L-Lightning?" Fang's voice was meek. "W-Where're you going?" _Don't go!_

"We have a lunch to get to." Lightning nodded to her. "Now package up that thing and let's hit it!"

"L-L-Light." Fang stuttered, suddenly fearful her girlfriend was going to leave her like this. "Please don't tease me!" Even as she said it, a jolt went through Fang at the thought of her girlfriend teasing her up and she shivered pleasurably at the thought as she felt her penis harden further.

Lightning seemed beyond amused. "Seems like you've got a conflict of interests going on there, Fang."

Fang groaned. "Lightning, please!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming missy; I wouldn't leave you to take care of that yourself, now, that'd just be mean." Fang choked as Lightning seated herself on the bed again and immediately resumed her administrations as if nothing had been interrupted. Fang groaned and arched her back as Lightning took care of her, smiling softly at the control she had over Fang's reactions from a little practiced stroking of one sensitive part. Fang's breathing had gone ragged again and she closed her eyes as Lightning continued to bring her closer to the edge.

Lightning smiled sinisterly. "Fang, Fang, I _am_ impressed. You're pretty sensitive, huh?" Lightning proceeded to redouble her efforts and grinned when Fang moaned loudly.

"Good God, Light!" Fang's legs flexed and clenched as Lightning's gifted touch brought her dangerously close. She realized, then, that if Lightning continued this, she was going to make a mess everywhere. _But Maker..._ she didn't want the girl to stop. If a mere hand job from Lightning was feeling _this_ good, she couldn't imagine what actual sex with the woman would be like.

_But you're going to make a mess all over the place..._ If this continued much longer, yes, it was true. Fang groaned. "Lightning..." she moaned out her girlfriend's name. "I-you-" It was becoming increasingly hard to speak at this rate. "I'm gonna-please-all over-" she gasped, words failing her.

"Aww," Lightning cooed. "Are you afraid of making a mess, Fang?" Fang could only grunt. Lightning's eyes twinkled as she patted her girlfriend on the shoulder, other hand still steadily manipulating Fang's reactions. "Not to worry. I'll take care of it."

Fang had to physically stop herself from screaming as she felt Lightning's lips closed around her as she slid Fang into her hot, slick, wet mouth. Fang visibly trembled as she tried to restrain herself. "Lightning-!"

Lightning responded to her concerned plea regarding Fang's fear of spilling into her by suckling her. Fang's back arched on the bed, accidentally pushing herself further inside Lightning's mouth as she came, hard, with a colorful string of moaning as she called out her girlfriend's name.

Freezing afterward, a little fearful she'd have hurt or scared Lightning with the powerful heights she'd obtained in that orgasm, Fang pulled out of Lightning and looked into her girlfriend's face, worried. She reached out a hand to stroke Lightning's cheek. "...Lightning?"

Lightning lifted her gaze to Fang and smiled. "I told you I'd take care of it." Lying down next to her girlfriend, Lightning gave Fang a soft, quick peck on the lips and brushed a few strands of hair away from Fang's face. "You okay, Fang? Still fully functioning and all?"

Fang's heart pounded as her breathing returned to a steady pace. "Yes." She touched Lightning's cheek softly, rubbing the pads of her fingers against her girlfriend's smooth skin. "Thank you, Lightning."

Lightning's smile had softened as she lifted her hand to Fang's and took it in her own. "Thank me later, when you've recovered." She glanced down and that sly twinkle came back to her eyes. "If you feel up for it, that is."

Fang's expression lifted curiously. "Is that a challenge, Lightning?"

"When you're ready," Lightning's smile was mischievous. "It might be."

"I'm gonna make _you_ scream next time." Fang told her confidently.

"Oh?" Lightning smiled, amused. "I look forward to it then."

"Good. I'm going to get you back for the 'lunch' stunt, by the way."

Lightning tightened her grip in Fang's hand, a beautiful grin blossoming on her face. "Love you, Fang."

Fang smiled as she pulled the soldier close and kissed the top of her forehead. "Always, Light."


End file.
